vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)
Powers and stats: Tier: 4-C ''' Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 in the EoS (He is five years older than Goku) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, flight, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible willpower (was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), the ability to move in gravity hundreds of times greater than the Earth’s, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively, energy sensing, can transform to increase his power even further (either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, the ability to self-destruct Weakness: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space, dangerous overconfidence, prone to letting his pride override his common sense Firepower: '''Planet Level | Large Planet Level+ | At least Small Star Level+ (Curbstomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable to hurt Perfect Cell with Final Flash) | Star Level (superior to Gohan in Cell Saga) | Star Level+ (Superior to Goku in Buu Saga) Durability: Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level+ | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level | Star Level+ Range: Planetary | At least Planetary | Low Stellar | At least Low Stellar | Stellar Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (High Triple Digits) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits) | Sub-Relativistic+ '''with '''Relativistic '''reaction time | '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''with '''Relativistic reaction time | Relativistic+ (Superior to Gotenks SSJ) Striking Strength: At least Class NJ in base, Class NJ+ in Oozaru form (superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | At least Class XJ | At least Class XKJ+ | Class XMJ (superior to the Kaioshin who could kill Frieza with one blow) | At least Class XMJ+ (superior to Goku in Buu Saga and capable to harm a bit Bills) Standard equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He worns the Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galick Gun: Charges up purple looking energy and releases it as a energy beam powerful enough to destroy the planet at the opponent. Oozaru: Undergoes a transformation under the Moon or by looking at a special ball of energy in the sky. Is changed into a giant building sized Monkey that gets increased in all of his stats. Dirty Fireworks: Vegeta points two of his fingers at the opponent and then they explode in a fireworks-like fashion. Big Bang Attack: Charges up a attack and shoots a sphere of the concentrated blue energy at the opponent. Final Flash: Vegeta Holds out both of his arms and charges up yellow energy in both of them and then puts them together blasts a powerful beam of energy at the opponent. It's enough to destroy large planets and stars. thumb|240px|left|Vegeta's Ultimate move, Final Flash Super saiyan forms(SSJ, USSJ, and SSJ2) and Majin form: Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Final Explosion: An attack which Vegeta commits Suicide by using every last ounce of energy in his body and expels it in a Super explosive wave-like(Omnidirectional) attack. Others: Notable Victories: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Negimaverse(Mahou Sensei Negima) Yasha (Asura's Wrath) Notable Losses: Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alien Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Humanoids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters